Dear stupid writers (black butlerkuroshitsuji style)
by MarionetteThePuppet
Summary: A bunch of letters from characters' thoughts about fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, but this is just an author's note. I am bringing you a dear stupid writer fanfic. You may send me some things you don't like about fan fiction and the characters will write what they think about it.**

 **you may send anything such as pairings, stupid ratings, etc. after I get my first review, I will write the letter. I've already done a soul eater one so if you need some help, just read that (unless you haven't seen soul eater)**


	2. Chapter 2, rated m problems

Dear stupid writers,

i agree with this whole rated M thing. If you don't understand it, it means rate it that if there is sex and graphical violence. A lot of people have gotten disappointed because of it being rated M just for characters saying shit and fuck a few times. If that's all there is then make it rated T.

~Ciel Phantomhive

 **Ok! Like I said, once I get a review I will post chapter two which I did! But seriously guys, rate it m if there is graphic violence and sex. Not just for language. Well, if I get more reviews I will continue!**


	3. Chapter 3, homos and misspells

Dear stupid writers,

*sigh* Homosexuals I can't tolerate with. First there's Alois Trancy, then there's Grell, and I have a feeling that Claude is slightly homosexual for Alois but I can't tell. But how we deal with it in the Victorian Era I have no clue. Some people are just that way. Most of the time you can't fix it.

~definitely NOT homosexual (especially for Alois),

Ciel

Dear stupid writers,

What's a Mary Sue?

~out of my confusion,

Alois

Dear stupid writers,

We don't care for you're damn Mary Sues. But I do appreciate you trying to add yourself into our story (bocchan told me to say that). I don't think it's necessary for you to do that.

~Sebastian

Dear stupid writers,

GET MY NAME RIGHT! IT'S SPELLED C-I-E-L!

~I don't think you need to have my name to know who wrote this

Dear stupid writers,

*eye twitches* Sebastian, not Sebastain or Sebstain. I will be nice for now but I may not be later on.

~Sebastian

Dear STUPID writers,

How the hell do you misspell my name?! It's Alois! A-l-o-i-s! Not A-l-i-o-s! Get it right, you little shitheads!

~you don't deserve to know who wrote this!

Dear stupid writers,

It's spelled Claude, not Claud. No matter how much you want to believe it, it isn't.

~Claude with an "e" at the end

Dear stupid (I was forced to write that) writers,

You spell my full name fine. It's just my nickname. It's Lizzy, not Lizzie (a/n: sadly I made that mistake T-T). If you can't spell that right then use my full name!

~forever yours, Elizabeth!


	4. Chapter 4, Ciel pairings

Dear stupid writers,

To be honest, I don't love Elizabeth the way fiancées should love each other. I love her more like an annoying sister. I am a little happy that I was engaged to her because if I wasn't then I would possibly not know her. I may not show it, but she will actually brighten up my day when I'm down. I do need a little fun in my life. I'm at least grateful that there aren't too many people who ship me with her but I don't appreciate most pairings in fanfiction.

~Ciel Phantomhive

Dear stupid writers,

I almost have no words. Why am I paired with Alois? First, I'm not gay or bisexual. Second, he's a slut. Third, he's too- how should i put it?- bipolar for my taste. Fourth, he's my enemy. Need any other explanations?

~Ciel Phantomhive

Dear stupid (because you're not me) writers,

More! More more more! I need more of these stories! Especially the rated M ones! I love my little Ciel! Do not stop writing them!

~With love and gay kisses,

Alois

P.S. I will make Ciel mine!

Dear stupid writers,

I can't. No matter how many times you want me with him, I just can't. Have you ever heard of a noble liking his butler?! It's like saying a fish and a bird love each other! I will not stoop down to the level of "loving" my butler!

~Ciel Phantomhive

Dear even more stupid writers,

Just gag me now! Claude?! He merged Alois' soul with mine and mixed our memories so I would oblige to him becoming my butler and eating my soul! Why would you pair me with him?!

~still Ciel

 **Sorry, but I don't know who Grey is**


	5. Chapter 5, Sebastian pairings

Dear stupid writers,

I don't know about all these pairings. I can never fully love someone since I'm a demon and would get bored of the same person eventually. And I know that most people think I'm on a relationship with bocchan but I'm not. He's just my master and I'm slightly perverted. And let me tell you, after being stuck with him for over 200 years, I've gotten bored with him. I was hoping at one point he would become an adult to fulfill my pleasures but since that can't happen it won't. And no I don't like him that way so stop thinking that! Now, about Claude. THAT FUCKING BITCH SHOULD KNOW THAT I DON'T SHARE SO NEVER!

~Sebastian

 **I'm not an all anime watcher. I read mangas too, I just haven't gotten to Grey yet**


End file.
